narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsukuyomi Akira
Tsukuyomi Akira is the third eldest brother to Tsukuyomi Ruriko and a teammate to Nero. He is a Sunagakure medical ninja and he was also created by TsukuyomiRuriko of fanfiction.net. Background Akira's mother, Tsukuyomi Kishiko, was born in Awegakure with a brother, Tsukuyomi Daiki. During this time, Daiki had become a troublemaker and took his teammates, Maruyama Botan and Kinjo Miyuki, with him to kill their unnamed sensei for being abusive and strict. However, in doing so, they were forced to flee for commiting a crime. Assassins were sent after Daiki and his teammates as well as Kishiko, who fled Awegakure. Kishiko ended up in Sunagakure where she met as Jounin by the name of Raiden. They fell in a love and conceived Akira's eldest brother, Kazuya. Three years later, their second son, Hioshi, was born. By this time, they decided to marry and they eventually had Akira and two years later had Ruriko. Akira entered the academy with his younger sister, Ruriko, who was pretty obnoxious and cocky for her age. In the academy, Akira was bullied for being quiet and pretty shy, having a habit of pulling up the collar of his sweatshirt and hiding his nose and mouth, blushing a lot. However, he eventually befriends his future teammate, Nero, with Ruriko's help. The three stick together throughout their time in the academy. As a child, Akira had a habit of crawling into bed with his older brother, Hioshi, because Hioshi seemed to display a somewhat protectiveness at that age for his siblings, older or younger. One particular night while napping on the couch, Akira awakes to his parents arguing and makes the immediate assumption that they were plotting to kill their family to escape the assassins that were relentlessly pursuing Kishiko. Desperate, Akira tries to tell Hioshi, who merely tells him that parents are supposed to be scary. Akira then decides to kill his parents while his siblings are out on a tour. He fakes ill to stay home and ends up slaughtering his parents, eating a large portion of the mess he created in order to hide their bodies. However, he doesn't succeed in fully devouring them before his siblings came home, Ruriko the first to walk through the door and see the mess. After the murders, Akira was protected by Kazuya's assistence. Their murder was assumed to have been done by the assassins, leaving Sunagakure in the dark. Only the remainders of the family as well as Nero know of the truth. For a while, Akira was very nervous and twitchy. He believed he was hated and was constantly terrified of things around him. He was eventually convinced out of this state by his friends and family. Kazuya assured him that he was never hated for being scared. Hioshi seemed to show hardly a reaction to the killings, much like Ruriko, but for different and unknown reasons. Part I As a Genin, Akira became immature and pretty cocky, much to Nero's displeasure as well as Kazuya's. He's also seen stealing Jiraiya's books from other sensei. He's only ever caught by Nero, who does nothing, but declare him a pervert. Just before the exams, they are confronted by three shinobi by the names of Tsukuyomi Daiki, Maruyama Botan, and Kinjo Miyuki, who claim they are there to watch the exams for enjoyment. Seemingly harmless, they wish the team good luck. That night, Nero has a nightmare and informs his team of it. Akira considers it, but is easily convinced by his sister, who also rants at Nero for it. Eventually, the team takes the exams. During the first part of the exams, a written test, Akira copies from Ruriko's paper, although, most of the answers are proven wrong, but the last one mattering the most. As the second part of the exams swings by, they are attacked by a Konohagakure team for their scroll of information. Akira fights them off while Ruriko sends Nero off into the forest with the scroll. They eventually find Nero under a Genjutsu due to someone opening the scroll in front of him. They are later confronted by Daiki and his teammates, who reveal themselves to be a criminal trio called Gin'iro Ni Kagayaku Tsuki (Silver Moon). Daiki claims he's there to punish Akira for killing Kishiko. Akira goes into a fit, becoming extremely frightened and breaks down. He is then taken away by Miyuki, who uses her Kekkei Genkai to pull Akira back through time where he must relive his actions of murdering his parents. At this point, Akira tries to relieve himself with thoughts of his siblings and friend, Nero. Eventually being rescued, Akira shows some maturity after a long talk with Nero after Ruriko goes into a rant about power, concerning them both. During the preliminary rounds, Akira reveals that he has medical abilities as well as good chakra control, resulting in his Genjutsu techniques. He wins his battle, but tries to ask out his opponent, revealing that he still is a little immature. He's smacked in the face for it, but he seems content anyway. The third part of the exams reveals Akira battling with his medical techniques and using an interesting, but chakra draining Genjutsu that he created himself. He loses the battle, but becomes a Chuunin anyway. After returning home, Akira decides to train harder and even take on a second mentor by the name of Watanabe Tatsuya, also one of Kazuya's former teammates, to teach him medical ninjutsu. Part II Akira seems to have somewhat matured more by the Shippuden. He is revealed to be a special medic-ninja, traveling to many other villages, particularly Konohagakure. He shows interest in Ruriko's A-ranked mission, but becomes nervous when Nero becomes enraged by the given mission, arguing with Ruriko before the two split off. Akira accompanies Ruriko to Konohagakure so she can drop off a small file before starting her mission. Akira claims he was going to following Ruriko on her mission, but she ends up leaving without telling him and gets kidnapped on the mission. Akira doesn't know how to react before becoming determined to find her. He brings Nero out of his depressed, angry state and the two gather up other characters to go on a rescue mission with her, one being the opponent Akira fought during the preliminary rounds in the Chuunin Exams. He is shown to flirt with her constantly during the rescue mission. However, when they do encounter Ruriko, she refuses to come back due to a promise she made Sasuke. Akira sends Nero and another teammate after her, but they return empty handed. Akira still doesn't give up and decides to meet up with other teams that were sent after Ruriko to come up with a new plan. TO BE CONTINUED... Part III (Yet to be written) Personality Akira's a flirty, social shinobi. He loves making new friends and is rather cheerful, much better compared to how he was as a child, being shy and nervous a lot. Akira is openminded and makes comments on everything and everyone. He adores children and coos over them when he has the chance. Akira doesn't really have a temper and rarely gets angry. He'll lecture, but not for long because he ususally gets distracted by better things, such as people or nature. Akira, as a medic ninja, cares a lot for people and animals. If he sees someone hurt, he'll immediately try and heal them, no matter how much chakra he has left, which is also a weakness of his. He'll even heal an opponent as shown during the Chuunin Exams. This habit is looked down upon by a lot of people, but Akira pays them no mind and states that it's the least he can do for hurting them. His attitude is comparable to his older brother, Kazuya, however, Akira isn't oblivious to sexual commentary. Akira eventually begins to read Jiraiya's Make-Out Paradise series and loving it. He's a sucker for romance and openly proclaimed he liked sex, although, it's not known if he's actually taken part in the acts or not. He loves hugging on everyone, teammates, friends, family, or anyone alike really, male or female. He loves humans, shinobi or Jinchuuriki. He has no limits on his affections, romantic or friendly. Altogether, Akira is a kind-hearted shinobi and makes friends easily because of this. Appearance Akira has midnight black hair at the beginning of the series, which he keeps up in a high ponytail. However, in the Shippuden, he lets it down so it hangs to his shoulder-blades and it has grown to an inky black color, much darker than before. He has perwinkle eyes. As a child, Akira used to wear large sweatshirts and would hide his face behind the collar if embarrassed or talking to someone because he was rather shy and nervous. In part I, he still wears a sweatshirt; dark gray and cut off at the elbows, where belts are tightened onto the ends of the sleeves. His headband is worn crookedly on his head so some of his hair hangs over his face. He also wears darker gray shorts that hang to his knees, black ninja shoes. In part II, Akira wears a dark beige coat that hangs to his ankles in the back, but is cut just above his belly in the front with a collar that buttons shut while the rest of it is open to reveal a short black t-shirt that shows his belly; the sleeves of his coat hang a bit past his fingertips. He wears black pants that are somewhat like Gauchos and black ninja shoes that have a small heel to them. His headband is still worn crookedly and he has three notable strands of hair that stick up, giving him a childish appearance. Abilities Being a medical ninja, Akira has very good chakra control and can hold his chakra in the palm of his hand and shape it how he likes, however, that is usually used for entertainment only. His good chakra control gives him excellent medical skills almost comparable to Lady Tsunade's. He is lectured, however, for using his medical skill to heal opponents. Even so, Akira believes he should do this out of respect. Akira's medical skills are good enough so he can heal broken bones in a matter of seconds, shown during his final Chuunin battle in which he heals his broken nose. To accompany his good medical skills, Akira has great skills in Genjutsu as good as his brother, Hioshi's. In fact, Hioshi seems to have been the one to have taught Akira a good amount of the Genjutsu that he knows now. Akira uses his skills to develop a Genjutsu he calls Blindness because of the side effects. The Genjutsu causes the victim to see stars mixed with pastel coloring and black dots. The Genjutsu takes up a large amount of chakra, leaving only enough for a few more jabs to the victim. The side effect of the Genjutsu is why it was named. It causes temporary blindness in the victim. Akira has ninjutsu abilities other than medical ninjutsu, but he prefers not to use them since he doesn't favor them. His taijutsu skills revolve around his medical jutsu as he strikes his opponents in order to internally harm them. This is why Akira makes it his duty to heal them right afterwards, if he has enough chakra that is. Being of the Tsukuyomi Clan, Akira does have cannibalistic instincts and uses them when he can, although, medical skills are more his style. Trivia *Akira's last name is taken from Uchiha Itachi's Sharingan technique, Tsukuyomi. Akira's first name means bright or intelligent. *According to fanfiction: **Akira's favorite food is Tataki while his least favorite is Tofu. **Akira's hobbies are studying medical ninjutsu, visiting cafès with friends, and reading Jiraiya's books. **Akira wants to fight his brother, Hioshi. **Akira has completed 398 missions in total: 2 A-rank, 233 B-rank, 69 C-rank, and 94 D-rank. **Akira's favorite word is "friendship". Category:DRAFT